Nysara
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: A repost of my story that I found. Rated M due to the pairing so as not to offend people. This is Nysara. You have been warned.


"My lady, we have arrived."

"Thank you Sarab." Nyssa Al Ghul replied, the Heir to the Demon getting off the plane and walking to where a car waited. She got inside and Sarab got in the driver's seat, the two heading towards Starling City a moment later.

"My lady, why are we here? Ra's Al Ghul's instructions were clear. Ta-Er-Al-Safer was to complete her mission unaided."

Nyssa sighed, biting back the urge to yell at her father's horseman. She knew that he was right. Her Canary had been instructed to return to Starling in order to assess the damage done by Slade Wilson. Her father had vehemently refused to allow Nyssa to accompany her, saying that the assignment only required one person. But the daughter of the Demon couldn't shake the worry she had been feeling ever since Sara had left. That the day she had kissed her goodbye would be the last time she would ever see Sara in this life. So she had come to Starling, determined to ensure that the woman she loved more than life itself was safe.

"I am aware of my father's orders, and I shall not interfere. I merely want to see her, to make sure she is safe."

Nyssa did not have to say who she meant. All of the League knew that she and Sara were lovers.

"As you say." Sarab replied calmly. The man who once called himself Moseo Yamashiro understood the desire to protect the person you loved. If it was Tatsu or Akio he would do the same.

"Stop here." Nyssa ordered, getting out of the car. She looked up at the clock tower that her beloved used as her base of operations the last time she was in the city. Given that Oliver Queen was unlikely to help her find Sara, this was as good a place to begin as any.

"Remain here Sarab." She spoke up, and the man nodded.

Nyssa quickly ascended to the roof, quickly seeing why Sara had chosen this place. One could see the whole city from here. And standing there, seemingly oblivious of her presence was Sara Lance. Her Canary. Safe and unharmed. Nyssa took several moments to admire her lover now that she knew she was safe. Strong and beautiful. Blonde hair that flowed down her back, and though Nyssa couldn't see them, blue eyes that were able to pierce her soul. Also hidden were her large breasts, barely contained in the black leather costume that she wore. Nyssa found her gaze lowering to her girlfriend's favorite feature. Her ass. So round and firm, the black leather only making it appear larger. Nyssa had to fight the urge to announce herself, and kiss her lover. She could already see herself grabbing two handful's of Sara's ass before stripping her of her costume and making love to her right on the roof. But Nyssa remembered her father's order and resisted her carnal urges. No she would not touch Sara Lance this night. But that didn't mean she couldn't look. So Nyssa spent the nest several moments staring at her lovers ass, not even bothering to wonder how Sara hadn't felt her gaze. How she hadn't already turned around and smiled that smug smirk, the same smirk Sara always wore when she caught Nyssa staring at her ass. But Nyssa would never apologize. She was an ass girl, and she always had been. The fact that the most perfect ass she had ever seen was attached to the woman she loved was just icing on the proverbial cake.

That last thought sent a whole lot of other significantly more perverse thoughts going through the Heir to the Demon's mind. Which might explain why she didn't hear the person come up behind her until he had struck. She reeled from the blow to her temple, striking back with a kick to her assailants legs.

The sound of the struggle had shaken Sara from her thoughts, her eyes widening as she saw Nyssa struggling with an unknown opponent. She ignored her surprise at Nyssa's appearance and ran towards the two combatants, pulling out her staffs as she did so. She slammed one of her staff's into the man's head while the second impacted on the back of his right knee. At the same time, Nyssa's fist slammed into the man's stomach, knocking him onto his back.

"Fancy seeing you here." Sara said, and Nyssa gave her a brief smile before turning her gaze toward their fallen opponent.

She reached down and yanked off his hood, seeing Sarab staring back at her.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal? Why would you attack me? You know the sentence is death."

Sarab coughed up blood before he replied.

"You were not the target. I was ordered to kill-"

"Me." Sara said quietly.

"Who gave you this order? WHO!" Nyssa demanded, pressing her boot onto the man's throat.

"The one who orders us all. Ra's Al Ghul."

At the man's words, Nyssa broke. Her father had ordered the death of one of his own assassins. He had ordered the death of the person Nyssa loved more than anyone on this Earth. He had betrayed her. And as she slammed her heel onto Sarab's throat, feeling his trachea break as he choked to death on his own blood, Nyssa swore that her father had signed his own death warrant.

"I am going to kill him. I am going to kill my father for what he tried to do to you." Nyssa said quietly, and Sara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I know. Thank you for saving me."

"Always my love." She replied, kissing the blonde.

"What were you doing here?" Sara asked when they broke the kiss.

"I was making sure you were safe. Ever since you left I was terrified that I was never going to see you again." Nyssa admitted, allowing the side of herself that she showed only to Sara to come through now.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied calmly, kissing Nyssa's forehead.

"How did Sarab get the drop on you?" Sara asked, and Nyssa averted her eyes.

"I may have been...distracted." She admitted, and Sara smirked.

"You were staring at my ass weren't you?" She asked, and Nyssa blushed.

"What can I say?" She asked, moving her hands to Sara's rear and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm an ass girl."

 **A/N: I just found this and decided to repost it! I am also thinking about reposting my Red K and a Succubus fics. Please tell me your opinion on if I should.  
**


End file.
